Saitama's new world
by Canoe98
Summary: Saitama is getting bored of his universe, so what will happen when he enters the justice League's. Will he become board of this one too, or will there be someone in this new universe who can match his might. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Saitama's new world chapter 1

It all started on a quiet afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and some guy in a yellow suit was punching the crap out of a giant robot!...so pretty much just a normal day.

The man's name was Saitama. He had been fighting bad guys for almost a year now, and had only recently been promoted into class A, after he had defeated Lord Boros. Still, the bald hero was board, and even though bad guys were appearing left and right, he never really thought of them as a challenge. Saitama sighed as the metal giant began to charge a punch, because he knew that he could take the brunt of the attack. As the giant swung its massive fist at him, Saitama jumped straight toward punch ,hoping that it would prove to be exciting. But it wasn't. Saitama released his punch at the last second, causing the giant's fist to shatter into multiple pieces and spread apart in the air. The metal beast took one look at his hand and began to howl in rage and pain as Saitama stood looking up at him with a blank expression on his face. The robot yelled and raised his foot to stomp Saitama into the ground as a final act in desperation. Saitama sighed once again and said, "Serious series: serious punch", as he began to wind-up his final attack.

The metal monster growled as it sent its foot sailing down on the hero, but Saitama merely looked up at it and said, "Oh, crap….I forgot to get the milk." With that, Saitama launched his fist into the heel of the giant's foot, causing a shockwave to result from the collision. The force of the punch traveled up the leg of the giant and to its face, then the metal giant exploded, causing millions of shards to fall from the sky. Saitama watched the pieces fall with an emotionless face, as they gently descended and landed on the ground. "Well", said Saitama, breaking the silence," now I need to go and get the milk. I hope they have a Bargain sale.", he said as he slowly turned and walked away. However, as Saitama was leaving, he felt that something weird was behind him. He turned around to see what looked like a hole...in the sky? Saitama was visibly shocked by this as he knew what it was. He remembered that back when he had been training to become one punch man, Saitama would often practice his punches on nearby mountains in order to become stronger. One such punch resulted in the formation of a rift between parallel universes, and although Saitama had never entered, he was always curious as to where it would lead. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any.

Saitama slowly walked toward the hole and peered inside. It was dark. Almost like looking into space itself. 'Well..', thought Saitama as he continued to inspect the rift, 'It was getting pretty boring here anyway. Besides, Genos can take care of this place until I come back." With that final thought, he lept into the depth of darkness, wondering what trials might lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Saitama's new world chapter 2

He remembered the darkness of it, and the eternal silence of the entire surrounding area.

It was quiet and peaceful, something that the hero was quite unaccustomed to. Then, as if from the depths of space, he heard a faint yet detectable sound. It was a hum that seemed to vibrate the surrounding area, and for some odd reason it was becoming louder.

Saitama looked to his left and happened to see a portal that was oddly similar to the one that he first entered. He soon realized that his body was weightless as he calmly floated toward the now growing hole. As he neared the ever enlarging phenomenon; he began to reach out to the point of wonder finding some kind of unknown beauty in the object. His outstretched arm soon made contact with the swirling portal of black (and other dark colors), and it wasn't until long that he discovered his entire arm was being engulfed in the hole.

Reluctantly, he allowed himself to quietly fall inside of the portal ,which soon took his entire body into itself without the slightest noise. Then in a flash of light, the space that which Saitama had previously occupied was now empty again, and the silence of the expanse soon consumed it.

When Saitama opened his eyes, he realized that he was free falling as he slowly descended down toward what looked like a city. Without any expression whatsoever, Saitama casually uttered the words,"uh oh." As he was accelerating down to the cement ground, he carefully examined the surrounding buildings and structures. One such building in particular seemed to stand out to Saitama the most with the words 'Daily Planet' written on it, and the model of earth at the very top.

Finally, the free-fall ended as Saitama made contact with the ground, forming a small crater in the middle of an intersection. Saitama laid at the center of the crater, calmly looking up at the sky and the ever-moving clouds while ignoring the constant honking and chatter from the local inhabitants. After what seemed like forever, Saitama slowly got up from the ground, wiped off the dirt from his clothes, and looked around.

As far as Saitama could tell, he was in a city, well….more like the center of a city. Many buildings looked tall and new, as none of them seemed to be suffering from age. He also saw cars that didn't look that different from the ones that he was use to at home. Once, he exited the crater that he had made in the ground, Saitama then inspected the inhabitants, who had now all swarmed around the hole.

Since Saitama wanted some answers, he tried to question some of the people near him. Many people looked at him in horror almost like they expected him to attack them. "Um...excuse me", he began, "can anyone here tell me where I am?" They looked at him in a strange way, as if some of them couldn't understand him….like he was speaking a different language. He tried again. "Can anyone please tell me where I am?", he said. One man, from among the sea of people, soon stepped out from the crowd, "You are in the city of Metropolis..", he said with a hint of fear in his voice. Saitama was relieved. 'So', he thought, 'there are some people whom I can communicate with, thank god!'. Saitama quickly responded to the man saying,"What planet is this?". Afraid and obviously confused, the man asked, "This is Earth. Are you an alien? You seem to have a good grasp of the Japanese language." Saitama answered with a simple, "I'm from Japan." The man, who was now relieved then said, "oh, thank goodness."

Suddenly Saitama saw a flash of red and yellow, as a man came to stop directly in front of him. Saitama stared blankly at the man until another, who was dressed in blue and was wearing a red cape, seemed to fly down to him. He then spotted a dark-haired woman, who wore a golden lasso around her waist along with a red and blue getup, land behind him. They then began to talk to each other in a language that Saitama recognized as English. He wasn't fluent in the language, but he did know some English words, and was only able to make out a few, and they were,"...harm…", and, "...take him down…".

Saitama watched as the man in the red cape walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Saitama reacted in an instant by punching the man directly in the stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby building. The woman, who was now running toward him, tried to throw a punch at Saitama's face. Saitama caught the punch and glared intently at her, she then smiled as Saitama turned just in time to see a fist headed straight for his face. Saitama purposely didn't move as the punch made direct contact with his nose, making a loud BOOM! sound echoing around the area. Saitama, who took no damage from the attack, looked at the man in the red suit with an emotionless face. "Flash...it didn't work.", uttered the woman, as she struggled to get her hand out of saitama's grasp. 'Flash?", Saitama thought, 'is that his name?...cool.'

Finally, the woman got her hand out of Saitama's grip, and then attempted to attack a second time as she lifted her leg to kick. She thrusted her leg toward Saitama's head, who simply put his hand up to block it, however she changed motion and hit Saitama in the stomach. He went sailing back a few yards before regaining his footing and looking back up at the woman. However, she was already in front of him with her hands locked together in the air, preparing to bring them down on Saitama. Saitama, who still had a blank expression, vanished from in front of her and then reappeared behind her while preparing an attack of his own.

Suddenly, "Flash"(the name Saitama deduced) appeared next to Saitama and released a barrage of furious attacks on him, forming a blur of fists. Saitama knew that he couldn't dodge them all, so he decided to block them. As fast as the man was ,Saitama was able to keep up with his super-sonic punches as both of the men's arms blurred from sight. Saitama, who was now bored of this little game, jumped a distance away from the man and punched the ground, causing the cement to break beneath him and scattering to a radius of 20 feet. 'Flash' and the woman were blown back for about 60 yards before they thudded to a stop.

Saitama sighed once again as he began to walk away, unaware of a certain red-caped enemy that was floating behind him. He suddenly felt a sting on his back and turned around to see the man shooting out lasers...from his eyes?! Saitama was taken aback by the force of the lasers, and was sent flying straight into the ground. He looked up (with an expressionless face) at the man as the dust settled. "If you are going to fight anyone, fight me!", said the man. Saitama simply stared at him and said, "...ok.", as he jumped toward him.

...To be continued

Hey everybody. This is my first time writing a story using fanfiction, so I hope you guys will like it . Thanks! - :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saitama's new world chapter 3

Saitama threw the first punch, hitting the caped man directly in the jaw and pushing him back a few feet. The man regained his balance and lunged toward Saitama in preparation for his next attack. Saitama then put his hand up as a sign to halt, to which the man slowed down and stopped in front of him. Although Saitama didn't know English quite well, he was still able ask:, " Name?", causing the caped man to stiffen and responded with, "They call me superman". Even though Saitama didn't completely understand the comment, he now knew the name of his adversary. Saitama nodded, and the two combatants resumed their battle by getting into a fighting stance once again.

Superman made the first move as the same lasers from before were sent in Saitama's direction, however Saitama quickly dodged them and allowed it to pass by and destroy a section of a small bus. Saitama reacted in an instant by suddenly appearing in front of superman and delivering a devastating attack to the center of superman's chest. Superman gasped as the air immediately left his lungs and he stumbled back all the while not taking his eyes off of his attacker. Saitama tried to act a second time, but superman ducked underneath his blow and sent a fist straight into Saitama's jaw. The force of the punch flung Saitama up in the air, and Superman took off after him, stopping just above his rising body. Superman then interlocked his hands and sent them down on Saitama's belly causing him to be forced back down into the ground.

Saitama quickly got up just in time to see Superman flying back down to him, parting the wind as he decended. Saitama looked at Superman's face and realized that his attack was going to be powerful, so Saitama prepared his attack as well. Saitama kneeled down and waited as Superman accelerated toward him with a clenched fist at the ready. Right before impact, Superman yelled and released the full force of his punch upon Saitama, who had muttered the words, "Serious Punch." The two fists collided, and the surrounding area quickly erupted in a flashy display of rocks and debris that seemed to surround the two men. The result of the impact sent a series of shock waves in every direction, causing some of the surrounding buildings to become unstable and crash in on themselves.

The two heroes were still wrestling for dominance over who would win this aggressive fight as each of them pushed back on the other's force. While the showy display of strength continued, Saitama looked over to his side and saw a little girl who was crying in the middle of a road. He then looked up and noticed that a portion of a building (from the earlier collision)had fallen off and was now going to fall on her. Saitama knew he had to hurry, so he grabbed Superman's cape and yanked it, causing Superman to slam into the base of a nearby building. Saitama then proceeded to start toward the child as the piece of concrete was nearing its target. Saitama got to the girl and hugged her close to his chest and hunched over, protecting her from harm as the object hit Saitama's back, breaking into two pieces.

Superman got up from the wreckage just in time to see Saitama try to save the girl. He continued to watch as the piece from the building landed on him and broke into two slabs of concrete. Saitama then stood up slowly, revealing an alive and unharmed girl, and smiled as her mother appeared, who was crying in appreciation that her daughter was safe. Superman quietly floated over to Saitama and landed behind him with a confused expression on his face. 'Why did this man save her', Superman wondered, 'He could've just as easily let her die.' He continued to wonder as Saitama turned around and looked at him with an expressionless face. The two stared at each other in complete silence, until someone yelled out, "Superman!" The two warriors then looked over to see flash followed by the woman before(Wonder Woman), a man in a green costume with a ring of the same color(Green Lantern), and an olive green man with a blue cape flowing behind him(Martian Manhunter).

The three characters stopped in front of the two, and the olive green - skinned man walked up to Saitama, staring intently at him. "Who are you?", Saitama asked, even though he knew they couldn't understand him. The man stared at him for a few more seconds before he lifted his hand and rested his palm on Saitama's forehead. Saitama didn't move, and he allowed the man to continue as the others stood around waiting. Suddenly, Saitama felt a jolt run through his head, and he looked up at the green man, with a somewhat confused expression. The man then backed away, "Can you understand us now?", he asked, as Saitama's eyes widened in awe. "Yes", Saitama replied, "...can you understand me?", he asked, eagerly waiting for a response. "Yes.", they all said in unison.

Saitama was relieved that he could talk with them, and he spent the next hour and a half gathering information about where he was and what was going on. He had the chance to get to talk to them and uncover some things about each of them. The woman, whom everyone referred to as Wonder Woman, was a part of a race of warriors known as the Amazons and was a very proud and confident fighter. The man in red, or the Flash, was a speedster who had a very quick-witted mind and tended to ramble a lot. The man who wore the red cape was known as Superman, and based on their fight alone, Saitama could tell he was strong. In fact Saitama wasn't 100% sure that he could've actually won. The final person that he met was a green skinned man with a blue cape, and went by the name of Martian Manhunter; he was supposedly an alien who was originally...well, from Mars.

As the group of heroes continued to talk, Superman decided to ask Saitama a question. "Where are you from, Saitama?", he asked. Saitama turned to him, wondering as to why he didn't ask this question earlier,... but whatever, "I've come from a seperate universe, or an alternate dimension, I think.." Saitama wasn't quite sure what the technical term was, but felt that it was the best answer he had.

As the sky started to darken, Saitama began to think about where he was going to stay and realized that he forgot his wallet. "Crap..", he stated as he searched frantically for it around his belt. Superman knew immediately what was going on, "hey..", he said, causing Saitama to look at him again, "You can come to my apartment if you need someplace to stay tonight." Saitama started to say something, but he stopped when he remembered that he had nowhere else to go. So, reluctantly, he agreed as Superman nodded in empathy.

Finally, after everyone finished talking, the two caped men left to get a goodnight sleep. When they entered the apartment, Superman showed Saitama to his room and left, allowing Saitama to get to bed. Saitama stayed up, however, wondering what the next day would bring. 'Today was interesting', he thought, 'I think….I think I might end up liking this place', he stated as he yawned and went to sleep.

...To be continued

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm going to try to make this as close to the characters personalities as I possibly can, so please give me your input through the comments about weather there are some things I can change. Thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Saitama's new world chapter 4

The day was clear and blue with only a few clouds in the sky, and the sun was brilliantly shinning upon the bustling city. Saitama woke up from his sleep and groggily peered out of the window to see a still awaking city. He slowly got out of bed and sluggishly headed for the bathroom to do his business. A few minutes later, Saitama exited the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen, to which he found was empty. "Huh.", said Saitama, "It seemed he is already gone.", he stated, referring to Superman.

Saitama, after he ate breakfast, then left the apartment to look around the city. Saitama didn't really have time to explore the city the other day, and he considered it a great learning experience. As he was walking through the streets, he suddenly heard a loud crash erupt from just around the corner, followed by a deafening explosion. He rounded the corner to see a man in a dark bat-like costume wearing a cape fighting a buff-looking man who was larger than an average sized man. The man in black was wearing a belt, from which he took out two odd-shaped pieces of metal and threw them. The metal pieces were thin and in the form of a bat that followed a path similar to that of a boomerang. These 'boomerangs' spiraled toward their target and one hit the large man directly in the knee. This caused the large man to bend down as the second boomerang was headed for a tube that was filled with some kind of liquid and led to the back of the man's head.

The large man saw the incoming danger and dodged just in time before the boomerang flew off behind him, only to turn around and land in the hand of the man wearing the black cape. The man in black crouched down in a fighting stance, contemplating his next attack as the larger man lunged toward him. Saitama continued to watch the fight unfold, wondering whether or not he should take action. His question was soon answered as the larger man grabbed the other's cape and slammed him into the ground causing the man in black to grunt in pain. As that caped man laid motionless on the ground, the large man lifted his foot in an effort to stomp on the smaller man's head. The larger man grinned at his victory, until he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and was sent flying back into a truck.

The man groaned and looked up to see a bald, unintimidating man ,wearing a yellow suit, staring at him. He frowned. "You dare challenge Bane?!", he snarled as the bald man nonchalantly picked his ear not really listening to him. He growled in rage and ran towards the man, landing a swift blow to the left side of the man's face. Bane chuckled to himself thinking that he had won the fight ,but was surprised to see the man without a scratch on him. Bane tried again by sending a barrage of punches at the man's face and every single one of them made contact…..but the man was completely unfazed. As a final attack, Bane put all of his strength into the punch as the fist was sent straight towards Saitama's face. There was a loud BOOM!, and a vortex of wind spiraled around the point of origin. Bane looked up again, hoping that it was enough, but he was shocked to see that Saitama had blocked the full force of his attack...with just one finger.

Saitama blankly stared at Bane, still holding his finger against the large man's fist effectively holding his blow from actually landing. "Hmmm. This looks important..", Saitama said as he quickly reached for the tubes that were attached to the back of Bane's neck. He grabbed hold of the hollow plastic and yanked on it, causing a green fluid to come flooding out and spilling all over the floor. Bane screamed, and his entire body was overcome by an intense pain as he flopped on the floor and his body convulsed. Saitama watched the man roll around on the floor with a (somewhat)confused look on his face, and it wasn't until the man stopped that Saitama decided to approach him. "Hello?...", he asked, worrying whether he was dead or not. "He's alright", said a voice behind him, "he's just knocked out." Saitama turned around to see the man in the black trying to get to his feet from the damage that he previously endured. The two men locked eyes, "What's your name?", asked the man in black. "Saitama.", he replied, "...what's your's?", he began. "People call me Batman.", the man simply stated.

The two continued to interrogate each other until another loud explosion was heard in the distance. "Wow...do the crimes ever even stop in this city?", Saitama asked turning his attention to the rising smoke. "Not really", Batman said. Saitama took a deep breath and took off in a blur toward the direction of the smoke, leaving a very surprised batman behind. As Saitama ran he noticed a red figure that was next to him moving at the same speed. He looked over and saw the flash, who appeared to be headed to the same place that he was, followed by a kid in a yellow suit with the same 'lightning bolt' insignia. The three heroes stopped right in front of a building with 'Staar Labs' written on it that had it's door blown open,and peered inside. They saw a dimly lit figure walking towards them that was carrying some type of machine in it's hand. Flash must've known who it was, because he gritted his teeth and roughly mumbled one word, "...Amazo." The scarlet speedster sped towards the android with surprising speed, but was simply batted away with a single swing of the android's fist. He landed about 20 feet away into a tree, but not before slamming into a few walls.

The kid in yellow took his turn next as he ran around the android in circles forming a kind of mini tornado. The robot was lifted off of it's feet and rose slowly in the air. Saitama watched as the android simply clapped his hands and caused a swirl of wind to go in every direction, effectively knocking the other speedster off balance. The metal man then swiftly punched him, sending his twirling into a nearby lake. The android then looked at the flash, who was now getting to his feet, and said, "Scanning…..scan complete. Accessed ability: Superspeed. Threat level: 3. conclusion: engage", it said as it bolted toward the injured speedster. Just then massive force came in contact with the android's face and smashed it into the ground causing it's right arm to fly off from the body.

The machine quickly looked up at it's assailant and saw a bald man staring down at him. The android scanned him and stated, "Scanning…..scan complete. Accessed ability: Unknown. Threat level: 5+. conclusion: avoid at all costs." The android turned and grabbed the piece of technology that it had before…it looked kind of like a remote. "Boom tube acquired", it said as it pressed a button causing a bright light to form. As soon as the light ended, there was no sign of the android, and the city was quiet again.

...To be continued.

Hey guys, sorry this one was a bit late….I had things to study for at school. But now that the chapter is finished, I would appreciate some helpful feedback. Thanks. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Saitama's new world chapter 5

Saitama simply stood and stared at the location that the android had just been. He just stood there, unmoving, as a

slight breeze came and silently ruffled his cape. He looked in the direction of the two speedsters, who had already

healed from the attacks, and began to walk toward them. "You ok?", he politely asked as flash quickly got up and

groaned. "Yeah, I think so…", flash replied, "although, I could have done without all of the pain." He stood up, and

cracked his back in an effort to stretch. "Well, enough about me,", he finally said, "That was some punch you just

demonstrated. Amazo is known for being tough, and even superman would have a hard time with him alone. But you

practically took him out with a single blow." Saitama , with an expressionless face, said, "thanks." Just as Saitama was

about to leave, he saw the same woman that he had previously battled with when he faced Superman and the others.

What was her name? Oh! That's right….Wonder Woman. Saitama watched Wonder Woman as she flew over to flash,

presumably to see if he was alright. "Flash are you injured? I arrived as soon as possible, and yet it still seems that I

missed the battle.", she said. Flash gave her a friendly smile and said, "Oh, yeah, it was a piece of cake - thanks To

that guy." Flash gestured toward Saitama. Wonder Woman turned around, about to thank the hero that had saved her

friend. "I thank you very much, kind si-". She stopped once she realized who she was talking to, and as she turned to

the bald hero, her eyes instantly narrowed. "You.", she suddenly muttered. Saitama looked back at her with his

trademark face and said nothing. The two foes stayed locked in what seemed like an eternal battle of wills, and

neither of them said a single word.

Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, Wonder Woman began to walk towards Saitama, balling her fists as she

went. She stopped directly in front of him, and their eyes slowly fixated on each other. The atmosphere was tense,

and Flash knew that something didn't feel right. "You are a warrior, correct?", Wonder Woman spat as her eyes

seemed to pierce into Saitama's skull. "Well, yeah. I guess you could say that.", Saitama replied with a still

expressionless face. Wonder Woman's sneer grew wider. 'How dare this fool nonchalantly throw a warrior's name

around so casually.', she thought. 'He does not even look worthy enough to consider himself a warrior. Does he believe

himself to be more skilled in battle than I? Well, we shall see.' Wonder Woman lifted her head up slightly and said, "If

you are indeed a warrior as you say, than it is therefore my right as your equal ,to challenge you in combat!"

Saitama's eyes widened slightly, and he tilted his head to the side. "What?", he simply to get angry,

Wonder Woman stated, "I, Diana, princess of all of Themyscira, do hereby challenge you to a duel." Flash looked at

Wonder Woman, then at Saitama, and then back at Wonder Woman. "What!?", he yelled. Saitama, now ignoring

Flash, looked back at Wonder Woman and said, "Oh, ok. I accept."

A few minutes passed as the two heroes took their places in preparation of their fight. Finally, Wonder Woman stood

up and said, "Are you ready?", and as Saitama was nonchalantly picking his nose, he replied with a simple, "Huh? Oh,

yeah. Sure." Wonder Woman simply blinked but kept her gaze upon the caped baldy. Silence spread yet again

throughout the battlefield, and Wonder Woman stepped forward with her hands in a defensive position. "Ready?", she

asked. Saitama turned to her and narrowed his eyes, "Ready." With that being said, Wonder Woman charged at

Saitama as she let out a war cry with her fists in the air. She threw the first punch, but Saitama dodged it easily and

became a blur. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around just in time to see Saitama's fist stop inches away

from her nose. The force of his near-hit punch caused a gust of wind to rush past Wonder Woman, and she stared at

the bald hero with a look of pure amazement. His movements were fast- too fast. She kept the surprised look on her

face as she turned back around to see that half of the building that was behind her had just been obliterated.

'Incredible!', she thought, 'The force alone was enough to completely destroy the building! Who is this man?' She

turned her attention back to Saitama, who was preoccupied with a fly that was buzzing around him. "Damn it!", he

exclaimed, "Even in this world the bugs are annoying!" The heroine continued to stare at Saitama, unable to

comprehend the power that this man possessed.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman heard that Flash was trying to talk to her and she looked at him. "Hey, are you okay?", he

asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Yes. I am fine. What is it?", she gingerly asked the scarlet speedster.

"Well, not to spoil your fun or anything, but I just got word from Batman that bane and killer croc were both seen

breaking into a high tech weapons facility a couple of miles north from here.", Flash said. Wonder Woman tightened

her fists, "Those two are working together? That doesn't seem like their style.", she said as she began to float into the

air. With that, she took of at rocket speeds and headed toward the criminals. Flash looked at Saitama, "Hey, dude,

you wanna come? We could probably use your help." Saitama blinked and looked back at Flash, "Sure. Show me the

way."

*Author's note: Hey, guys it's me! I know that it has talked me a really long time to get this next chapter finished, but I do have more on the way. Also, this chapter may be rather short because my family and I moved when I was in the middle of this chapter and then school started, so….sorry. :)


End file.
